Pepper-Plaster
by Bai-Feng333
Summary: Kurapika ask Leorio for medical advice and end up holding a big box of plasters in his hands. (KurapikaxSenritsu) Please Read&Review.


**Bai-Feng: So I come up with the idea when I talk with my mother and one of her workingcomarades about how nurse´s use to medical care themself when there suddenly is the slightest sign of having a healthy problem. It´s kind of funny…I NEVER had been seriously sick in my childhood because of this. ^^**

**But i have no Idea why Leorio is always in it, when I write a KurapikaxSenritsu oneshot…?**

**My English is horrible but I hope you can enjoy the oneshot, please Read&review!**

**And please correct me if you find mistakes. ****  
**

„**Backache**?"  
Leorio couldn´t help himself but he looked at the young men before him in endless disbelief, his mouth wide open like he was a fish out of the water.

It was a warm septemberday, the last sunbeams of the late evening crawled slowly, like golden and long fingers through the window of the doctor´s office where Leorio complete a internship. Kurapika sat on the surgery couch and seemed to be not really comfortable with the whole situation, because he had clinched his small hand so hard in the couch like a little child who waited for an injection, but wanted on the other hand nothing more but running out of the little consulting room. But then Kurapika stiffened his slender shoulders in a kind of defiant gesture and nodded up to Leorio, just like the young men had scare away the little child: "You hear me, Leorio. Backache."  
The young medicine student had expected- **no**! he had hoped or more bet- that Kurapika would someday come to get his advice as a soon- to- become- doctor, but that time he had thought that it would be because of a Gunshot-wound or an illness resulting from a Nenattack or…

…or something_ else_you get when you work on the wrong side of the law…

… something _serious_….

…something _incredible bad_…

…but then again, he never expected THIS: "Seriously, buddy, you come to me because of _**BACKCHE**_?"

"How often you want me to repeat, Leorio?" There was a stressed sound in the Kurita´s voice, like the sound of a snarling dog that was ready to bark and bite: "I don´t have Backache…but I am here for _precaution_."  
"Precaution for backache?" Leorio frowned his eyebrows and while he became nearly deaf from the sound of every warning-bell that ringed in his head like crazy, he became even more leery: "Why would you need this?"  
Leorio stared down at the younger men, their eyes met stubborn and unwillingly to be the first to look away, but suddenly the little child fearing the injection was there again and Kurapika´s gaze drifted to the side just for the blink of an eye.

From one moment to another something happened that Leorio had never expected to happen:  
Kurapika muttered: "Thingshavechanged."

"What?" Just before Leorio could ask more, Kurapika silent him with a harsh movement of his hand, like he would chase away an annoying fly: "That´s not your business, Leorio. Just give me something against backache."  
Leorio heard himself groaned in stress, he turned around and fished a box out of the white cupboard next to him before smashing the box unkindly on the younger men´s lap: "Here you go. Capsicum-plaster."

Now it was Kurapika´s turn to frowned his eyebrows in disbelief, in his face there was that suspicious look that used to drive Leorio crazy every time he looked at it, like Kurapika wanted to say "_Are you kidding me, you idiot? How __**UNABLE**__ are you?_" but instead he just said serene and calm: "Pepper-Plaster?"  
"It´s animating the circulation in the muscles and therefor is anticonvulsant. On the other hand, warmth is always curing and preventive against muscle cramps. That´s something you walking encyclopedia should know, do you?", Leorio watched with delightfully glee how Kurapika nodded slowly, the blonde opened his mouth like he wanted to say objections, like he wanted to teach Leorio better, but a softly knock on the door silent him suddenly.

The door opened ajar and Senritsu blinked sheepish from the waiting-room inside the consulting room, so carefully, like she feared she would disturb: " Hello, Leorio. I just wanted to ask if you're done here? The train leaves soon and we must be going to get on the train station in time."  
Like there was nothing left to say Kurapika stand up straight and stiffened his shoulders, the plaster box in a strong hold: "I think we are done here, Leorio"

For the first time since Kurapika had walked into the clinical white consulting room Leorio kept silent, in a thoughtful gesture he touch his chin, thinking for himself.  
With the professional glimpse of someone who would be a doctor soon, he looked down at Senritsu and suddenly he realize how very_ small_ the young women was.

Not that he hadn´t noticed before, he sure have joked about her "_comfortable high_" in Yorkshin while having a kind of men-talk with Kurapika, and that the blonde had turned as red as his eyes that time had told Leorio that he sure had noticed too about that (_Not like Kurapika would ever admit that he thought about it_), but now it was something different.

_She was very small._

Her glorious high was on the high of Kurapika´s navel, if the blonde young men wanted to talk to her or doing something else from_ eye_ to _eye_, he had to always lean down to her…

Somewhere in the deepest blackness of Leorios head was going a light on.

He smirked.

He smirked wide.

"_Precaution_, huh?" he said slowly and his smirk was so big that it would have made a whole circle around his head if he wouldn´t have had ears, a smirk like Cheshire cat.

Senritsu looked up at him, smiling quizzical and Kurapika hold the plaster box a little bit tighter.

**END.**

**BaiFeng: I think Kurapika have something to explain right now...lol xD **


End file.
